Demons Within and The Monsters Without
by MisZOMBIEcat138138
Summary: AU! taking place after season 6. Cas isn't God.  Sam keeps having nightmares about a girl from his Soulless days.  Turns out she's more important than he thought. Sam/OC.  Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1: The Forgettable One

This is an alternate universe that takes place after season 6. None of the Cas being God has happened he's still normal.

Supernatural

Sam was running as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what he was running from. All he knew was whatever was chasing did not want him to live.

Sam finally stopped in front of an abandoned house. He shut the door so nothing would come in and backed away. Just then something or someone grabbed him from behind throwing him to the wall. He was facing this person, but it was so dark that he couldn't make out the shadow.

Then the stranger pulled out a knife striking down with all its might in to Sam's chest as he gasped.

Sam shot up from his sleeping position sweating. Dean was looking over at him from the restroom while brushing his teeth.

"I heard groans. Was it a happy dream or a bad dream?" Dean smirked.

"Bad." _ 

Dean and Sam seemed to have the week off because nothing strange has happened in a couple of days. They were at a bar in Kansas: Dean was having some drinks while Sam tried looking for a case just so he can get his mind off the dream. When he gave up on the research he just closed his laptop and rubbed his eyes.  
>It was then he felt a light pull. He looked around trying to see where that was coming from. He saw from across the bar that the doors shut with a shadowy figure leaving.<p>

Sam's eyes got wide. Dean noticed his brother looked like he saw a ghost, well he's seen them plenty of times, but you know what I mean. Dean walked away from the girl he was flirting with and over to his brother.

"What do you see?"

"It's what I feel. Something's wrong."

"Let's check it out."

As they were in the ally they didn't see anything.

"Are you feeling okay? Was it that dream that's getting to you?"

"I don't know anymore. I felt something leading me here though."

"Maybe we should ask Bobby. He'll know what to do."

The boys made it all the way to Bobby's with nothing strange happening. Bobby had no clue how to solve their problem.

"Maybe you're just imaging things, Sam," Bobby said trying to convince him things were fine.

"Maybe, but it was a strong pull."

"You've been saying a name in your sleep lately," Dean threw in.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think the dream got to you."

"What was it?"

"Emmalynn or Emma. Even Em."

Bobby's eyes got a little big at that name, but Sam and Dean didn't seem to notice.

"I don't even know an Emma."

"Apparently you do. Was it a one night stand?" Dean smirked.

"Dean this isn't funny. Every time I dream about her she tries to kill me."

"So it was a one night stand. Sammy, you dog," Dean was not showing an ounce of seriousness; which started to frustrate Sam.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Bobby asked trying to prevent a fight.

"No, all I see is a black shadow."

"Could it be a shadow demon? Like a Daeva?" Dean asked trying to get serious again.

"No I don't think they have personal name. Besides it wasn't like an actual shadow killing me. It was just a dark figure that stabbed me."

"Well we can't do anything about it until we get more clues. We can talk about this in the morning," Bobby turned and left to go to sleep.

Sam fell asleep at the desk with his laptop on being the only light. He was still trying to figure out what was killing him in his sleep. He was the only one in the room when a noise awoke him. Sam blinked a few times looking around. He stood up closing the laptop when he heard another noise.

Sam started to get a little uneasy, "Dean?" he called out, but no reply. Anxiety filled Sam as he walked toward the entrance the hallway. Still, nothing was there.

Just as things seem perfectly fine Sam turned and saw a figure in front of him. Not being able to speak, the figure right hooked him and dragged him back in the room. Sam was then shoved back a few feet past the window where moonlight was seeping through. The figure stepped toward Sam and went passed the light giving Sam a second to make out some features.

He saw her dark wavy hair and very similar facial features to a creature he once knew.

"Ruby?"

The figure stopped in her tracks, "Who the hell is Ruby?" she spat out with anger.

Sam then in an instant grabbed a random book off the desk and threw it at her which she blocked away with her hand. She charged at him with a tackle pushing him on the desk. She then lifted her leg to stomp him in the stomach. He took her leg and threw it to her left side making her spin.

When she got her balance back, she leaped at him starting to punch him in the face with everything she had. Sam grabbed her by the hips and pushed her off.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"A pissed off girl that's who!" She left hooked him but Sam grabbed her arm and stopped her. He turned her around to where his arms were wrapped around her as she struggled to get out.

"I don't know who you are."

"At this point, I wouldn't want to know me either," She jumped up head butting Sam in the chin, releasing her.

"The way I look at it Sammy, one of us is going down. Since I already have it's your turn!" She pulled out a knife from her jacket. She ran to him but he smacked the knife out of her hand. The girl grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the side and let her left foot out so she would trip him.

A loud thud was made when Sam hit the floor. The girl got on top of him with the knife in her hand, raising it high over her head. The moonlight hit her eyes and Sam a good look at the one causing his death. Her eyes were different from Ruby. It was a different shape and they were much darker.

Sam saw something in that girl. Something you don't see in a lot of killers eyes when they're about to murder someone. He saw sympathy and pain. Is she hesitating?

A manly hand grabbed the mystery girl's arm. As she looked to who it was another hand made into a face clocked her. She was out cold. Sam looked up and saw his brother standing over both of them.

"I guess we found your one night stand," Dean said sarcastically.

Sam and Dean tied up the girl to a chair under the Devil's Trap sign. The girl was starting to come out of a daze.

"Hey, hey wake up, bitch!" Dean ordered.

As she woke up she started to look around. When her eyes fell upon the symbol above her she stared to chuckle.

"A Devil's Trap, is that what you guys think I am; a demon?"

"You tell me. How did you get in here?"

"I snuck in, dumbass," she spat out.

"Why are you trying to kill my brother?"

"Ask him that. I'm pretty sure he remembers."

"I'm asking you."

"Look this doesn't concern you, Dean! Now how about you let me take an eye for an eye so I can kill your brother."

"How do you know our names?" Dean was now a little less angry, but way more serious.

"Well, me and you never met. Sam, on the other hand, we have."

"Look, I don't remember you," Sam was trying to get it through her head, "I don't remember a year and a half. So whatever I did I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's it? Well 'I'm sorry,' Sam, but that doesn't cover the fact that you killed me!"

The room was silent. Dean looked over to Sam whose face was completely oblivious.

"Don't act so baffled, Sam. Trust me I wasn't, afterwards," The girl said bitterly.

Sam started to explain an apology, "I would never—,"

"Hurt me? Kill me? Yeah, I thought the same thing too," she said with shame on her face.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Emma, Emma Monte."

"Okay then, Emma, did you and Sam date or something?"

"I wouldn't call it dating. That would mean both partners would show some emotions!" she yelled to Sam.

"Alright," Sam said frustrated, "I had no soul!"

"You think? I'm proof of that statement!"

"No seriously, I had no soul. So the Sam you knew wasn't me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I went to hell-," Emma interrupted, "You told me that much."

"I came back with no soul. Then a year and a half goes by and I get it back which makes me forget everything, including you."

Emma was a little confused but she understood, "You might have forgotten, Sam, but I still remember it. From the day I laid my eyes on you, to the night you shot a bullet between them."

Sam looked down; he didn't know what to think. Dean decide to break the tension, "So if you weren't dating, then what were you?"

"Let's just say I was Sam's private 'fun toy'," Emma said with sarcasm. Dean and Sam both got a face that said, "Whoa!"

"You mean you two-,' Dean pointed to her and Sam. Emma nodded, "Everywhere he went, I was riding shot gun. Not to brag, but him too," Sam started blush a little.

"We didn't do only that. I helped you on hunts," Emma added.

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well was. I only did a few hunts when I was younger and then after I met you it became my life."

Another quite moment until Emma spoke, "Can you untie me now?"

"Are you going to try and kill us?" Dean smarted.

"Depends on if you piss me off."

"How about you tell us your little story and I'll cut the ropes."

"Fine! I'll tell you everything."

Thanks For reading! Comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Inside

**Sorry about the delay! I've been busy so here's chapter two. It goes in to first person reading, then third. You get to hear about Emma and her weird origin. I own nothing, just Em**.

Chapter 2

It begins when I was 17. I lived in a town outside of Stanford. There were murders happening all around town. I lived with my mother and step-father and little sister. My older sister went missing a month ago so we were all vulnerable. There was a "detective" on the case trying to figure out why all these murders were occurring. He had visited my house, asking questions about my older sister. I remember walking home from school when a black cloud surrounded me. The pain of being a prisoner in my own body was unimaginable.

I was screaming for someone to help me, but no one listened. It only got worse when the demon would hit my sister for no damn reason then called her a bitch or a little slut. I could see the fear in her eyes whenever she saw me. I had to watch as I felt the demon kill her. Then my step father and my mother were last.

The demon stood there after it killed everyone, soaking up of how proud it was. The next moment the front door of my house slammed open. The man that was there was your father, John. The demon knew him.

"Hello John," The demon pushed him to a wall, "I'm sorry you were late to enjoy the party, but me and you get one-on-one time," she smirked.

"So is that you're plan; killing people?" John grunted.

"They're not my plans exactly, but I don't mind the killing if it brings you to me," She grinned

"You're really sick! I guess going back to hell will do you some good."

"What are you talking about?" the demon questioned. Then from behind, a dark shadowy figure tossed a burning powder on her. When we turned around I saw that the power was nothing other than salt. The demon screamed loud, even louder when holy water was thrown on her.

She made my body fall down next to my mother. I looked right into her eyes when they blinked. She was still alive, but frozen on reaction. Her look still haunts my dreams. Her mouth was in an "O" shape form from yelling and her eyes deep in fear. Then the lights went off in her eyes.

I tuned in on what was happening around me. All I remember is they demon yelling when the mystery man sprayed holy water on her and John reading off Latin words.

The only thing worse than a demon being jammed into you, is when it's being pulled out. It's like you're throwing up your insides but ten times worse. Finally when it that "thing" was out of me I felt like I was dead. I laid there lifeless until the mystery man knelt down to feel my pulse.

"She might still be alive. Her heart beat seems to be low."

"What do we do with her?"

"We could leave her, but that's wrong John. She's only a kid."

I remember gasping awake and my eyes flew open. I seemed to scare the man, but it was an accident. John ran over to my side.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Like I died," I said so sorrowfully. John and the man looked at me with sadness.

"I'm sorry, I was too late," John looked down with so much disappointment. He didn't want another family to turn into his. The only sad thing was that I was alone.

"Is it dead?" I asked.

"We sent it back to hell."

"So it's still alive?"

John nodded. I few tears went down my eyes.

"Do you have any other family?" The man asked. I nodded, "Who?"

"My dad, my real dad, but I don't know where he is. He travels around a lot."

"I can take you to a friend of mine's until we track him down, if you want," John looked at me, trying to make up for the fact how my family is dead. I feel guilty for what I said next, "No. You need to take me with you. We need to kill this demon!"

"Whoa! Hold on there. You're not thinking this through. You want to hunt down something that's in hell?"

"Won't demons just find a way out?" I spat. I knew a little on demons, my mom always took me to church and I did love horror movies.

"Well I don't know. You don't need to live this life. You can go on to have a future-," John tried to convince not to, but I wouldn't hear it.  
>"Have a future? What are you talking about? There's nothing else for me here. My life was my family and now they're dead! You want me to live my loser of a dad? Is that my future? Being miserable then checking into an insane ward?"<p>

John was silent. The man spoke, "We could take her to Bobby's for training."

"Are you insane? You want to turn this girl into one of us?"

"She's right, John. No offense but she has nothing left. How else do hunters form?"

"Jesus Rufus, I won't allow it! I'm sorry Emma, but you don't want this responsibility!"

"I'm your responsibility! You were late! You have to take me! It wanted you!" the aftershock of my yelling brought some tears. John's face was angry, but I put a guilt trip on him. I look back on it now and it wasn't his fault. I was just an impulsive dumbass looking for a reason to kill things. John knew me for a little bit but was protective of me.

He took me in for a month. The first week was hard. I didn't eat at all and I was so quite. John left me in a motel room when he got a case and came back. He talked about you two a lot. Finally I picked up a gun and he knew I was ready to learn. He schooled me, trained me, told me everything.

I met a lot of people. But all things come to an end. I was spotted; apparently my dad put my pictures on milk cartons. I guess he did care. The police took me and placed me in his custody while John went on a hunt. I never saw him again after that.

* * *

><p>Dean was walking around Emma, who was still tied up.<p>

"So you knew my dad?"

"Yes, if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead," Sam look at his stomach. Emma left a little bruise from when she stomped on him.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I was in the Marines for four years after I went to a community college."

That took Sam and Dean by surprise, "Army? Why did you do that?" Dean asked.

"Well, believe it or not, your dad was a big influence on that. He told me how he was a marine. I had no future. All I wanted to do was fight; to hunt. When I lived with my dad I would be on the search for anything weird going on. I did take on a few monsters and ghosts."

"So you were playing superhero?" Dean asked. Emma smiled, "More or less. I would go to school with a black eye or scratches on my body. People thought it was my dad, but no one did anything. My dad assumed I got in a fight at school. It didn't really matter, we would move two months later. After I graduated high school I joined the Marines to keep me preoccupied"

"So when did you meet, Sasquatch?" Dean pointed to Sam, who gave an annoyed look.

"I meet you trying to find John," she looked over to Sam.

* * *

><p>I came back home from my station in Afghanistan. I only signed up for four years and got out while I could. I was at a gas station in Kansas City when my phone went off.<p>

"Hello?" No answer. Just static, then it went silent. I hung up after being impatient. A few days later, my phone rang again, only this time when I answered I heard a yell and a lot of rustling.

My first thought was someone was in trouble. I did everything I could to track down the number. When I found a name I was so excited. The name was one of John's allies. I thought he was looking for me; he wants me to help him. For a whole year I searched for that damn phone, but I found it. I got this address to a car shop. I thought it was a little weird at first, but I figured to just go with it.

I walked up to the door with a nervous feeling in my gut. What if he's not here? What if he forgot about me? What has he been up too?

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

It must have been the longest ten seconds of my life. I actually broke a sweat when the door opened. It wasn't John like I'd expected. It was this tall man with long brown hair and puppy dog eyes. We looked at each other from bottom to top. I decided to say something.

"Is there a John Winchester here?"

"No, I'm sorry he passed away a few years ago."

My heart sunk. The only man I knew as an actual dad was dead. I wanted to cry right then and there but I held strong.

"Who are you?" this man asked.

"Just an old friend of John's," I choked out.

"My name is Sam, I'm his son."

"Emma Monte. John told me about you."

We shook hands. I was looking down at the ground still trying to wrap my head around John's death.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know John?"

"He helped me get through a really rough part in my life," I shed a tear when I shut me eyes.

"Listen if you want, you can come in and sit down for a bit."

I looked up and smiled, "That would be nice," I walked in. When I walked over into the office area to sit down I noticed Sam kept staring at me. He watched me as if he was expecting me to do something bad.

I looked up and saw a weird symbol on the ceiling. I then inspected the entire room. There was salt on the windows, a shot gun on the desk, and rosaries dipped in water.

"I take it you think I'm a demon or something?"

Sam tilted his head, "So you do know about hunters?"

"A little too much, since they did kill my family."

"John saved you?" his eyes got a little narrow.

"Not at first. I was pretty much dead after he got rid of the son of a bitch. It was only after. I went under his wing for a bit until it was time for me to go home."

"So do you hunt?"

"I've done a few. Nearly died on the first try," I smiled. Sam got pulled up a chair to sit in front of me, "What was your first kill?"

"A werewolf in Seattle. I was 17," I grinned as I remembered. I had to melt down all the forks and jewelry in my house for some bullets. My dad came home and never said anything, he just bought plastic forks.

"I got my ass handed to me, but as soon as I had an opening…"

"That's pretty impressive," Sam smirked.

"I learned from John. He taught me most of the techniques," I fell into being sad again. I managed to choke out words again, "How long has he been dead?"

"It's been six years."

"How did it happen?"

I looked at Sam. Normally when you talk to someone about a deceased loved one they get emotional about it. Not Sam, he was calm. It didn't even faze him.

"A demon did it. The same one that killed my mom," My hand shot over my mouth. Another damn demon killed him! This is horrible; Sam should feel sad by this or show some feeling toward his dead parents.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," I gave up on being strong and just balled.

"Thank you, but there's nothing to worry about. It died, my brother killed it."

I looked up to him. _"Don't worry about it?"_ Ran through my mind, "Dean?"

"You know about him too?"

"Yes, of course. Your dad always talked about you two."

"He never mentioned you."

I was quite. So John didn't say a word about me?

"So do you live here?"

"No, I'm just visiting a friend," Every moment that was silent between us was not only awkward, but it freaked me out. I kind of felt like the only one in the room.

"So what are you doing later? Do you have to get back somewhere or…?"

"Are you asking me out?" I smirked. Sam shook his head with a short breath, "No, I was just wondering."

"Well to be honest I have no plans for my life now. I was hoping to do this," I motioned my hands out looking around the house.

"You want to be a hunter?"

"I have no life, so it's perfect for me," Sam looked at me blank faced. The door opened up and an old man called out, "Sam, you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm in here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah! I will try to write the next one and make this weekly. Reviews are okay!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Living Dead Girl

**AN: Sorry about the wait. Here's chapter three. You see Bobby & Sam bury Emma.**

Chapter 3

Dean was behind Emma as he cut the ropes. She got up and took them off.

"So what else happened after we met?" Sam asked.

"Well our first hunt together was taking out a vampire nest."

"We did?" Emma sighed as she explained, "It was just me and you. Your grandpa, that dick," Dean smirked in agreement, "sent us to see if we can find the Alpha."

"So you hate Samuel, too," Sam asked with a small smile. Emma tilted her head, "That's an understatement."

"I'm starting to like you," Emma and Sam turned to look at Dean. He simply shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Bobby walked in the room. He looked at Emma and got all big-eyed.

"Hey Bobby. How've you been," Emma asked completely chilled.

"How are you alive?" He questioned. Dean looked between the both of them, "I take it you knew each other well?"

"I stopped by a lot with Sam, but other than that…"

"I helped bury you." The room got quite at Bobby's words.

"You buried me?" Emma said with displeasure.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders with a tense face, "Well not exactly. More like put you in a tomb."

Confused, Emma tried to clarify, "Why did you put me in a tomb?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Bobby was researching information on werecats to see if it's possible that they exist. He shut his book and rubbed his eyes. Okay maybe it's impossible for one to exist, maybe not. Who knows, seeing is believing.<p>

A loud thud was made from the front door. Bobby looked up to see Sam holding Emma in his arms.

"Jesus boy! Where do you get at knocking my damn door in?" Sam gave an un-amused smirked. He was so different now, that it was starting to creep out Bobby. Bobby's eyes fell upon Emma. Her eyes were open wide but her face lacked emotions or life for that matter.

Bobby saw a burnt hole in between her eyes and realized she was dead, "What did you do to her?" His face held remorse as he looked at Sam.

"She got possessed by a demon. It tried to threaten me by killing her, so I shot it."

A lot of people know that Bobby's a grouch, hell the whole world does, but when he yells at you, it's unpleasant. He gets very aggressive.

"YOU SHOT HER IN COLD BLOOD!"

Sam shrugged.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BOY! YOU DON'T GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE YOU KNOW WITH OUT THINKING TWICE AND NOT CARE!"

"Bobby, I didn't have time for negotiations with demons. I was in a hurry."

Bobby calmed himself from yelling, but that didn't stop him from raising his voice a little, "What was so 'important' that you had to shoot the girl you're pretty much dating?"

"It was a rebel demon trying to save a vampire that would have leaded us to the Alpha. I wasn't going to waste time, so I shot it."

"Sam," Bobby sighed, "as screwed up as you are, why did you bring her here?"

Sam set her on the couch in the room. He lifted up the sleeve to her jacket and revealed a weird marking on her wrist. Bobby walked closer and knelt down next to her. He took her wrist. It looked like a symbol of some sort.

"Does she have this anywhere else?" He looked at her eyes, they were creeping him out.

"On her other wrist, both of her legs, and stomach."

"When did they appear?" Bobby took his hand and closed her eye lids. Now she would stop staring.

"After I came back to her I saw them. They weren't there when she was alive. I brought her here because I thought you would help me."

Bobby stood up, "I'll look into it, but we need to get her out of here."

"I'll go bury here outside," Sam bent down to get Emma, but Bobby stood in his way.

"No you're not! I'm not having her in my yard." Last thing he needs is _another _corpse in his backyard.

"Okay, I'll go bury her somewhere else," Sam said like it was no big deal. He tried to get Emma, but Bobby once again stopped him.

"No! You can't just put her in the dirt. That's not respectable."

Sam squinted his eyes. He is making no sense, "Bobby do you want me to bury her or not?"

"No," Bobby looked around and got an idea, "I got an idea."

The tomb was so dark and cold Bobby could see his breath. The lid to the cement coffin was now against the wall. It took Sam and Bobby to lift it up. Bobby went back to the cement box and started to sweep all the dust and remains of Buford Smith at the end of the coffin.

"Get her and place her in," Sam lifted Emma off the dusty floor and walked to the coffin.

"I still don't get why we just can't bury her."

"Call me old fashion when it comes to putting a girl to rest," Sam placed Emma at the bottom of the coffin. Bobby took salt out of his bag and sprinkled some on her body. Sam raised an eyebrow, "Just in case some monster tries to do anything," Bobby clarified. He brushed the hair out of her face.

Sam should be doing this. He should be showing Emma off to peace, but no, he stood there. It was like he had somewhere else to be that was more important.

"Okay now, let's close it."

They picked the lid back up and slid it back on. Inch by inch the darkness covered Emma's face until she was now surrounded in it. Bobby gave one last look at the coffin as he shut the doors to the tomb and salted the door.

* * *

><p>Emma looked at Bobby with sadness, but she was touched. She never knew that he did that for her. She had no idea that he liked her enough to do that for her.<p>

"You didn't have to go out of your way," She finally spoke.

"It's fine," he said humbly.

"Why?" Emma tilted her head.

"I don't know. You knew John and he liked you enough to take you in. You must be something special," Bobby shrugged his shoulders. Emma smiled, "Thank you."

Sam and Dean looked at each other then at Emma and Bobby. Bobby decided to leave.

"Well, I'm getting tired so I'm heading off to bed. That is unless you plan on killing anyone," Dean looked over to Emma. She shook her head, "I'm sorry," she turned to Sam, "I was angry and wasn't thinking."

Sam gave a small smile, "Its fine." Dean nodded and left. I guess he got through to her. Sam was about to leave the room but turned back to her, "Hey if you don't mind me asking, can you tell what happened when I…" he trailed off but Emma understood what he wanted to ask.

"Are you sure you want to hear that story?" Emma asked with caution. Sam simply nodded.

"Okay…We were driving over to Samuel's location…"

**AN: That was nice yet weird of Bobby. Reviews make me happy! :D**


End file.
